


Art for 'All That You Love, All That You Hate'

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Art for 'All That You Love, All That You Hate' by laireshi this 2017 BB.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laire (laireshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All That You Love, All That You Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893319) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the scene where instead of the Avengers finding Steve together in Tony's submersible, it was only Tony himself. He showed off his identity to Steve changing the course of history in this au.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the part where Tony uses the reality gem to undo everything that happened after Steve's identity was exposed.  
> As for how i drew this, I wanted to try out a different art style for this with using harsh lines to show contrast to the light of the gem.

 


End file.
